Seeing Double
by Token Character
Summary: A double dose of diva awakes fluffy feelings in Quinn, and she's not happy.


**A/N:** My first attempt at fanfiction...so be gentle, I bruise like a peach.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee except in the fantasy world of my mind.

Rachel re-read the text message. Shelby wanted to talk to her, right away. Rachel sighed, pocketed the phone without replying, and entered the choir room. She found herself so distracted with thoughts of what her mother wanted that she was just vaguely aware Mr Shue was asking the group a question. For the past couple of days the diva had been feeling out of sorts. There was a sense of dread looming over her; as if some life-altering event was about to happen. Suddenly she felt a sharp jolt to the back of her seat as it was kicked from behind. She turned around to glare at Quinn, who had her arms crossed and was smirking at her.

"What's your problem, Berry? You've never given up a solo without a fight."

Oh crap, thought Rachel, as she heard Mercedes give an excited shout at the chance to sing the new Beyonce single. That's what she gets for daydreaming she fumed inwardly. This week has been a disaster and she could only imagine what her mother had in store for her. The Diva put on her best bored look and she shrugged back at Quinn.

"I think Mercedes will do an amazing job. She has great vocal acuity and range, and at the same time the presence to bring the proper attitude and correct emotional input into the song. I have no difficulty in acquiescing this opportunity to her without further ado."

Quinn rolled her eyes at Berry's typical long-winded response.

"Right, or perhaps you've just realized everyone is tired of your selfish attitude." she said pointedly as she rose up from the chair when Mr Shue excused the class. "Who knows" she threw over her shoulder as she headed to the door, "maybe you'll realize you aren't so special, except in the short bus kind of way.

Rachel's face fell and her eyes clouded with a film of repressed tears as she sat there watching the head Cheerio as she left the room with the rest of the group. She shook her head. No matter how hard she tried to be friendly, to be a team-player, Quinn always came back with the insults.

The brunette grabbed her school bag and started walking out to the car at the same time texting her mother that she'd be there in 15 minutes.

Shelby greeted her older daughter at the door, while juggling a squirmy Beth in her arms.

"You're here at last!" said the older brunette, "I'm so glad you were able to come over today, I have a bit of a surprise to share. Head on into the living room, I just have to grab Beth's bottle from the kitchen."

Rachel's mind raced to figure out the reason for this meeting. Her mother had made no attempt to contact her in the last six months, why now she wondered as she wandered into main room. She stopped short, as there, facing away from her, stood a girl with dark hair. She took in the short stature encased in tight denim jeans and a dark red camisole top. A slight tingly sensation went up her body and she sensed that all the peculiar feelings about this week were about to make sense. Quietly she watched the figure whose arms were folded as she stared out the large window with it's view of the yard. Rachel wondered if this might be a babysitter and that Shelby wanted to go out to chat.

"Ashley!" called out Shelby from behind Rachel, "She's here!"

Rachel watched the girl turn around slowly to look at them and she could feel her mouth drop open. No words came out though, because for once in her life she was completely speechless as she looked into the same dark brown eyes that had always peered back at her in the mirror. Except this time, they were coming from someone else, someone who looked _exactly_ like her.

"Hey sis, I'm glad we finally got to meet," the mirror image spoke brightly as it moved toward her. Rachel backed up until she bumped into the front of a sofa.

"W-what, w-w-who?" She couldn't seem to make her tongue work. She looked at Shelby who was grinning from ear to ear.

"I suppose now is a good time to tell you about your twin sister" giggled her mother.

In that same moment a pair of arms wrapped around and squeeze her in a bear hug. Rachel could only stand there mutely, with her arms at her side. Sister? Twin? What the...? Having been an only child her whole life, her mind seemed unable to grasp the concept of a sibling, much less one that looked exactly like her.

Ashley pulled back from the hug and smiled indulgently at her sister.

"Don't worry Rachel, I've been in shock myself. Just two days ago I was in the same position. It's been a blur since then. Perhaps we should let you sit down and absorb this as our mother and I explain.

The brunette just nodded dumbly as she sunk down onto the sofa, and turned to face her mother and sister. She said nothing, just sat and listened for the next hour as the entire story came out.

Shelby never knew who had adopted her second daughter, but it turns out a nice couple from Dayton had raised Ashley. Rachel finally managed to find her voice and immediately started grilling Ashley on her history. She'd found out that Ash's family had three other children. It was a busy household and very loving. Ash had always known she was adopted but it wasn't until she needed her birth certificate to get a passport, had the idea of getting in touch with her biological parents ever come up. She finally asked her adopted family for help and they gave her all the information she needed. It didn't take much investigation. Within a few hours she was able to make a phone call to Shelby. From there it was a couple hours drive and an awkward reunion.

Rachel's mind raced with things she wanted to ask. Firstly, why Shelby failed to mentioned she'd had two daughters. But before she had a chance, little Beth started crying and fussing. Shelby looked at the baby and excused herself, saying she needed to get her down for a nap and suggested that the two girls head to the mall and use the time to continue catching up. Ashley agreed quickly and sprung to her feet, she grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her toward the front door.

"C'mon sis, this will be fun, and judging by that outfit, "she grinned at Rachel's plaid skirt and green knee socks, "you could use a new look."

"Let's hit that place next" squeaked an excited Brittany and, before anyone could argue, she rushed across the food court, into another clothing store. Quinn didn't even bother to stifle her groan. This day was dragging and now she just wanted to go home. She and Santana jogged over to the store and caught up just as the other blonde was trying on a sexy zebra-striped leather jacket. Santana admired how it looked on Brit and tried on one for herself. Quinn was bored and peering around for something else to look at when she suddenly noticed a familiar face.

"Oh great, would you look who is here? RuPaul!"

The other two looked toward where Quinn was staring and saw Rachel holding up a purple shirt.

She muttered, "Don't know why she's _here_, it's not like this place sells argyle or fugly animal sweaters."

Quinn couldn't help staring at Rachel, who wandered through the store without the slightest acknowledgment of the group. She seemed different but couldn't place how, and for some reason that bothered the head cheerleader. She scowled and at that very moment Rachel looked up and caught Quinn's glare. She gave Quinn a sly smile, held her stare for a few moments, then winked and went back to the rack of tees in front of her.

She was stunned. Berry winked at her! She could feel her face flush. Why the heck was that happening? She felt a tug and turned back to her friends. "What?", she barked and immediately cringed as she heard her voice carry across the store.

"What's your issue, Q? Manhands is finally learning how to shop for real clothes, we should all be sending up a prayer of thanks to the patron saint of fashion victims, looks like they were answered at last." joked Santana as she made a mock cross-signing-against her chest.

Quinn finally caught what the Latina was getting at, as she now noticed Rachel was actually wearing a _normal_ outfit and shopping for clothes that didn't look like they belong in her grandma's closet. As she checked her out she could feel her face flushing again. What the hell is wrong with you, Quinn? You've seen Berry in decent clothes before, when she was doing performances for Glee. Why on earth should that slushie wearing freak have _any_ effect on her? She didn't like this new development, not one bit and she was going over to the diva to unleash a little of her anger on the person causing this uncomfortable reaction.

"Be right back, I need to find out what's going on with RuPaul"

The other two cheerleaders just shrugged at their friend and resumed drooling over the leather jackets.

"So I see you've finally taken Kurt up on his offer of a makeover. About time." Quinn spat.

The brunette took no notice of her and continued flipping through the hangers, stopping occasionally to pull a top out. Quinn was not accustomed to being ignored and was absolutely stunned to find that Berry, of all people, was acting as if she hadn't heard a word. She tapped the diva's shoulder and repeated her comment, this time her voice was even tighter as she gritted through her teeth.

The brunette turned around to face Quinn, saying nothing. One eyebrow raised up and her eyes gleamed appreciatively as they roamed up and down the blonde's body.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She smiled seductively, placing her hands on her hips, "do I _look_ like I need a makeover?" she purred.

Caught in those dark brown eyes, Quinn couldn't form any response. She forced herself to stare past the brunette's shoulder as she tried to shake loose a feeling that something major was about to happen.


End file.
